Lazos irrompibles
by skymoon1977
Summary: A la hora qué sea, cuando sea necesario... de día o de noche, haga frío o un sol abrasador. Siempre que me necesites. Di mi nombre y estaré a tu lado. Slash-Janto, spoiler de COE. Rhiannon, Johnny, David y Mica. Reviews, please.
1. Lazos irrompibles 1

**Nota de autor: Aunque me resigné hace tiempo a que el personaje de Ianto Jones muriese en COE me resisto a no crear escenarios en los que ese hecho no haya sucedido y Jack y él hayan podido desarrollar el profundo amor que se empezaba a vislumbrar durante esos episodios. A pesar de la "aparente" frialdad de Harkness hacia el muchacho del que era "parejita", palabara que odiaba y por la que Ianto sentía, de manera mal finjida, lo mismo. **

**También lamenté, y así quedó reflejado en mi otro relato de Torchwood (_ s/8976425/1/Una-sola-mirada-me-basta_), que su desapareción nos impidiera profundizar más en la familia de Ianto y la relación que mantuvo, mantenía y podría haber mantenido en el futuro con ellos. Así que me permitió la libertad, sin poseer los derecho de la serie ni de, por tanto, los personajes, crear mi propio universo particular donde Jones sigue vivito y coleando dispuesto a explorar sus sentimientos genealógicos y a vivir sin cortapisas el amor que siente por ese hombre, que a veces, literalmente, le deja sin aliento.**

* * *

Después de los 456 a Ianto le costó recuperarse. Quizá fue entrenamiento, quizá sus ganas de vivir. Quizá el amor profundo que sentía pero logró lo que no muchos consiguieron. Sobrevivir. Aún a costa de pasarse muchos meses postrado en una cama de hospital sumido en un profundo e insondable coma.

David recordó, la primera vez que fue a visitarlo acompañando a sus padres, al centro sanitario la pequeña nota que las navidades anteriores su tío había deslizado en el interior del regalo que supuestamente Papa Noel le traía todos los años. Entonces se preguntó el porqué de aquellas palabras. Hoy daba igual. Solo deseaba que de ser necesario pudieran hacerse realidad porque uno de los dos no fallara definitivamente. Y se lamentó de solo haberle tendido la mano para coger sus obsequios haciendo caso omiso a las miradas que a veces él les dirigía a su hermana y él.

_A la hora qué sea, cuando sea necesario... de día o de noche, haga frío o un sol abrasado. Siempre que me necesites. Di mi nombre y estaré a tu lado. _

* * *

Ianto Jones recordaba conducir velozmente la tarde que Rihannon se puso de parto. Cómo odió a Johnny ese día por no estar con ella. Y los ojos de su hermana reflejando un dolor que le recordaba poderosamente al que veía en los de su madre cada vez que los fijaba en el hombre con el que se había casado.

Y recordaba lo que sintió cuando tras la cesárea y sin que él hubiera aparecido todavía depositaron aquel pequeño cuerpecito entre sus brazos. Solo era su tío pero aquel bebé, aquel niño, quedó ligado a él con el lazo más fuerte que pudiera existir. El del amor incondicional.

David creció como un crío normal. Ianto se acordaba de su cumpleaños, cómo olvidarlo. Y apuntó en el calendario el día en que Mica también llegó al mundo. De alguna forma, y aún estando saliendo con Lisa. Aún viviendo ellos en Londres y los críos en Cardiff, sabía que sus sobrinos serían lo más parecido a unos hijos que tendría jamás. Cada día ese amor incondicional se hacía más sólido.

Por mucho que solo hubiera presentes en las fechas señaladas, llamadas esporádicas y abrazos y besos desganados. Cada vez que los miraba sin que se sintiera observado le iluminaban el corazón.

Por eso cuando el teléfono sonó a las 4:30 de la madrugada interrumpiendo el cálido sueño de los dos ocupantes de la cama. Por eso cuando se despertó para a regañadientes coger el dispositivo acórdandose de todos los antepasados de quien estuviera llamando sus palabras murieron en los labios al ver aparecer en la pantalla su nombre.

Cuando descolgó la voz trémula del que ya no era solo un mocoso se dejó oír a través de la línea. Sollozante:

- ¿Tío Ian...

- ¿David? - inquirió aún incrédulo.

- Escribiste a cualquier hora, en cualquier momento... - le oyó balbucear.

- David, ¿dónde estás...

- He hecho algo malo, tío Ian... terrible... - ahora ya no era un sollozo, ni un balbuceo. Era terror lo que oía.

- ¡David! ¿Dónde estás, cariño? Dime dónde estás e iré contigo... sea lo que sea, hijo... no estás solo. - silencio. - ¿Dónde estás? - le oyó murmurar un nombre. Frunció el ceño preguntándose cómo demonios había llegado un adolescente de 13 años al otro lado del país. Tomó aire. - No te muevas de ahí. Llegaré lo más pronto que pueda. No te vayas de ahí, David. Voy a buscarte... - se le congeló el corazón al volver a oír.

- ¿Me sigues queriendo? ¿me seguirás queriendo?

- Siempre... David. Te querré durante toda mi vida. Nada podrá cambiar eso.

- Tío Ian... tengo miedo.

- No te muevas de ahí, hijo. Voy a por ti.

* * *

Para cuando quiso ponerse en pie, Jack ya estaba vestido y preparando una bolsa con todo lo necesario para un viaje que presuponía largo. Ropa, comida y bebida.

Una mirada hacia el hombre que amaba le bastó. Una mirada y escuchar el tono asustado y preocupado de su pareja le hizo saber que esta vez el apoyo debía ser no solo físico sino ante todo y sobretodo, emocional.

Tan solo él sabía de la profunda e incondicional devoción de Ianto por esos niños.

Un sentimiento que aunque al principio le sorprendió ahora no dejaba de comprender. Porque él mismo comenzaba a sentirlo.

Alice era su hija, Steve su nieto. Pero la familia de Ianto era ahora tabién la suya.

Y, de ser posible, daría la vida por ellos.

Y, de ser posible, daría la vida para evitar que aquel galés que ocupaba su corazón volviese a sufrir.

El día que Ianto casi murió entre sus brazos Jack se odió. El día que le recuperó después de tan largos meses se lo susurró al oído. Una disculpa sincera por haberse demorado tanto y una declaración nacida de su alma, de su interior: _te amo, Ianto Jones_.

Lo que se guardó para él fue una declaración más íntima, más secreta, más personal. _Y lo seguiré haciendo el día que contemple como las mismísimas estrellas se apaguen._


	2. Lazos irrompibles 2

La carretera que conducía a Swanson estaba a esas horas casi vacía. La oscuridad había presidido buena parte del viaje, y el silencio la práctica totalidad. A medio camino conectó el reproductor, comenzó a sonar una canción que le hizo sonreír suavemente. Ianto la puso en la boda de Gwen, fue la primera vez que bailaron juntos a la vista de todos. Mirando al frente se perdió en los recuerdos del final de ese día, cuando su novio dio el primer paso para reclamar que existía la posibilidad de que pudieran ser mas que compañeros de trabajo y más que amigos con derecho a irse a la cama de manera habitual.

Esa noche, Jack supo que debía tomar una decisión. Apostar por ese algo más o retirarse para no sufrir para no hacer sufrir. Y, sin embargo, fue el propio Ianto quien respondió a su muda pregunta. La decisión de arriesgarse a sufrir era suya y de nadie más. Si Jack estaba dispuesto a no acobardarse, él, el chico de los cafés, estaba en disposición de acabar con el corazón destrozado. Así que optó por lo único que sabía que era lo correcto. Y acabó durmiendo, solo durmiendo, esa misma noche junto al hombre del que sin pretenderlo, aún habiéndolo querido evitar, se había enamorado ciegamente.

La relación siguió discurriendo por territorio privado. Era algo tan íntimo y personal que lo preferían así. No se decían palabras de amor pero a veces las miradas lo expresaban todo. Y había veces que parecía que eran más que suficientes. Aunque Jack supiera que no era así.

Bien sabía que muchas veces Ianto temía que se hiciera realidad el riesgo asumido. De ahí que hubiera momentos en que a Jack le dolía tanto verle sumirse en el silencio con la mirada perdida en el agua que rodeaba la bahía. O fijos en el firmamento mientras se ocultaba en los tejados a los que su amante había acabado cogiendo tanta afición como él.

Prácticamente perderle frente a los 456 le hizo darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Velar su sueño durante aquellos largos meses fue su castigo. Cuando le vio abrir los ojos no tardó en susurrarle lo que hasta ese día no le había dicho. La resplandeciente sonrisa de su galés iluminó ella sola la habitación de aquel hospital.

Le oye susurrar la letra de la canción: _Hiciste algo en lo más profundo de mi interior y estoy agarrado a un alambre luchando por un amor que nunca encontraré. Hiciste algo maravilloso y entonces lo negaste. Vuelves locos mis sentimientos que vuelven a ti. Agarrado a un alambre esperando que algo cambie. Bailo sobre ascuas para aferrarme a tu llama y sentirme vivo otra vez._

Posa una mano sobre su muslo para apretárselo ligeramente. Entonces aquella canción resultó tener un mensaje nada subliminal y aunque traía dulces y amargos recuerdos no le reprochaba al galés que le gustase escucharla. Porqué no reconocer que entre las muchas cualidades que tenía Ianto estaba el saber apreciar la buena música.

A pesar de la zozobra del momento. De estar viajando en medio de la madrugada para encontrarse con un niño asustado y perdido que gritaba pidiendo ayuda. A pesar de eso, lo cierto es que no querría estar en ningún otro lado que no fuera encontrarse a su lado. Unió su voz a la de su pareja: _Hiciste algo en lo más profundo de mi interior. Estoy deseando aproximarme a una paz que no parecía pudiese encontrar. Bailo sobre ascuas para aferrarme a tu llama. Cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para decirte que me hiciste algo en lo más profundo de mi interior... __**En mi alma**_... acabó murmurando añadiendo su propia cosecha. _Lo suficientemente cerca como para decirte... __**te quiero.**_

Y esta vez la sonrisa en los labios de Ianto iluminó todo el vehículo.

A media que iba amaneciendo se acercaban a la ciudad. Antes de salir Ianto había intentado localizar a su hermana y su cuñado pero no había habido resultado y eso le llenó aún más de preocupación. Una última llamada a casa de Gwen puso a su compañera de camino al sur de Cardiff para intentar localizar a Rhiannon y saber qué sucedía.

Ianto tenía una prioridad y esa era su sobrino. Sin embargo antes de adentrarse en Swanson volvió a coger el teléfono para pasar a hacer una llamada mediante el reconocimiento de voz.

- Elin Jones... - Jack enarcó una ceja. Pocas veces aquella mujer era mencionada por Ianto. Y jamás se la había oído mencionar a Rhiannon. Sabía que no estaba muerta porque no aparecía como fallecida en la ficha personal del muchacho y, aunque a veces había sentido curiosidad no quiso preguntar. Intuía que no debía ser un tema agradable para ninguno de los hermanos. Más cuando Gwen le dijo que Rhiannon le había espetado no conocer realmente a su hermano cuando la dijo que él les había hablado de su padre, el _sastre_... el dato de que el señor Jones jamás fue sastre y había trabajado en Debenhams le hizo percatarse de que en verdad poco sabían del joven.

Llevaba cinco años intentando reparar todo aquello. Ianto le dijo que apenas había arañado la superficie durante el comienzo de la relación. Tampoco es que Jack hubiera querido o sabido ir más allá de la imagen que el galés transmitía. Quizá porque en el fondo sabía que si lo hacía acabaría más enamorado aún.

Y le aterrorizaba la idea de tener que seguir viviendo en un mundo en el que Ianto no se encontraba. Y le aterrorizaba la idea de saber que ese día acabaría llegando.

- ¿Mamá? - le oyó preguntar poco después. - ¿Rhia se encuentra contigo? - le vio morderse el labió inferior. - ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está Mica con ella? ¿Y Johnny? - por un momento le vio cerrar los ojos mientras comenzaba a llorar en silencio. Su mano fue hacia el volante para hacerle saber que no debía preocuparse, que el mantendría el rumbo sin peligro. - Sabes que la policía irá allí a buscarla cuando vean que yo no estoy en casa, ¿verdad? - La nuez de su garganta subía y bajaba nerviosamente. - No me oirás decirlo, mamá... aunque creas que esto me hace feliz, aunque sigas queriendo creer que solo guardo rencor en mi interior hacia vosotros. Rhia te dirá que no es así si eliges no creerme. Lo único que necesito es que por una vez te ocupes de ella. Dila que voy a en busca de David. Y, por favor, te lo pido... dila que tu te harás cargo de Mica hasta que yo mismo pueda hacerlo. Por favor te pido que por una vez ejerzas de madre y abuela. Por favor, lo único que te pido es que por una vez en tu vida asumas el rol que siempre te negaste a aceptar. - le vio fruncir el ceño. - Sí, después, podrás volver a abandonarnos de nuevo. No seremos de nuevo responsabilidad tuya. - finalmente acabó colgando.

- ¿Ianto...? - preguntó suavemente.

- Los mismos papeles, los mismos errores... Jack... a Rhia se le fue de las manos, Johnny volvió a beber y se les fue de las manos. Y de nuevo hay un niño de 13 años pagando las consecuencias. Esta familia no tiene solución. - dos nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

- Ianto... - el galés desvió la mirada hacia su novio. - Vamos a encontrar a David, iremos a por Mica y entre tu y yo romperemos esos papeles preconcebidos. - le oyó suspirar. - Te lo prometo. No voy a dejarte solo.


End file.
